In general, a strut-type suspension is mainly used in a front wheel of a four-wheeled motor vehicle, and is constructed such that a strut assembly incorporating a hydraulic shock absorber in a cylinder formed integrally with a main shaft is combined with a coil spring. Among such suspensions, (1) there is a type of structure in which the axis of the coil spring is actively offset with respect to the axis of the strut, so as to allow the sliding of a piston rod of the shock absorber incorporated in that strut to be effected smoothly, and (2) there is another type of structure in which the coil spring is disposed by aligning the axis of the coil spring with the axis of the strut. In either structure, a thrust bearing is disposed between a mounting member for a motor vehicle body and an upper spring seat of the coil spring to allow the rotation to be effected smoothly when the strut assembly rotates together with the coil spring by the steering operation.